Lively Foxtrot!
by Quintessential Writer
Summary: Kyoya's been working too hard, so Elizabeth decides to give him a small break and teach him a different type of dance besides the Waltz! Fluffy goodness. Kyoya x OC.


**Dating:**

"Come on, Kyoya, you _really _need a break," whines Elizabeth. "Look at those bags under your eyes!"

Kyoya groans and rolls his eyes, turning his attention to his girlfriend. "Elizabeth, you know that I can't take a break. Not now, at least." Elizabeth dragged Kyoya to the Host Club after school due to boredom, but he just had to bring that damned laptop with him.

"I'll force you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Shrugging, Elizabeth steps up and snatches his laptop away.

"H-Hey! Give it back!" he reaches out for it. Elizabeth grins, and shuts the lid of the computer, setting it aside.

"I'm going to teach you the Foxtrot."

"The what?" Kyoya raises an eyebrow. Elizabeth giggles and takes his hand.

"Foxtrot is a dance that my mother taught me when I was young. It's fairly easy." she continued. "You only know how to Waltz, right?"

"I suppose so." he replied.

"Well then!" she claps her hands together, "I now have to teach you the Foxtrot. It's slightly like the Waltz, but only with more swift movements. It has a slight jazz characteristic to it, although it's more of a slow and romantic dance." Elizabeth takes his hands, placing one on her lower waist and another on her own hand, then her arm draping around his shoulder. Kyoya lightly blushes, but soon fades away when she looks at him with confusion.

"You okay there?"

He quickly nods and gulps, straightening up his back and shoulders.

"No, no, no, none of that uppity stuff," Elizabeth giggles. "Loosen your shoulders and back." Kyoya did so. "This dance requires slow movements, yet quick and swift at the same time."

"Now this is confusing." Kyoya inquires.

"Oh, hush, it's not as confusing as it sounds. You have to keep your body loose and gentle, moving like a leaf; like a feather flowing in the wind. No jerking with the body; only smooth movements - not to mention that the timing must be precise. Got it?"

Kyoya nods once more. "So, what are the steps?"

"I'm glad you asked, young pupil!" Kyoya's face scrunches up lightly at the nickname as Elizabeth laughs. "The beats consist of 'slow, quick, quick,' or, 'slow, slow, quick, quick,'. I prefer the 'slow, slow, quick, quick,' for beginners," Elizabeth explains. He just nods in agreement, a slight - almost unnoticeable - grin forms upon his lips. "The first step is called, 'Feather Step', consisting of 'slow, slow, quick, quick,' movements. You put your foot right in front of mine, and step my left foot back. Then you do the same with your other foot, and I do the same with my other foot. So..." Elizabeth demonstrates with him, soft hums escaping her lips. "Like this. Got it?"

He nods. "I think I do." Her face brightens up.

"Great! Let's try it."

Elizabeth takes the lead, going extremely slow for Kyoya's sake. As he begins to get the hang of it, they go slightly faster.

"You're getting the hang of this!" she smiles. "All we have to do is called a, "Natural Turn". We both turn slowly at the same time while continuing to do the Foxtrot. It's quite tricky, but I think you can handle it."

Kyoya sighs. "This is the last step, right?"

"I think so. I mean, this is the slow version of the Foxtrot, so there's not many steps to add."

He gives a small smile. Not a cold one, yet not a sarcastic one - A tender smile. "Well, shall we continue?"

"We shall." Elizabeth responds with a smile. Kyoya takes the lead this time, trying his best not to look down at his feet. He goes with the flow and gently spinning around 'naturally'.

"My, my, you're catching on quick!" she says enthusiastically.

"I learned from the best, didn't I?" Kyoya affirmed. She blushes, but nods.

"Yes, yes you did." Elizabeth teases and giggles. "Shouldn't we add some music to the dance?"

Kyoya nods. "I think that'd be best."

She rushes over to his laptop and pulls up some jazzy, 1920s type of music and rushes over to him, getting in the same position and begin to dance with faster movements.

"This is an American dance, isn't it?" Kyoya questioned. She nodded.

"So is the music."

Kyoya and Elizabeth dance in silence for a few moments.

"I noticed that you're not so shy anymore when I first met you," he acknowledged, "You're more open and happy. Why is that? Have I changed you? Has the Host Club changed you?"

Elizabeth smiles and looks up at his eyes. "I believed you're right, Kyoya. I've grown more open and supple ever since I've met you and the Host Club. But in all honesty, I've changed since we've started dating. I've been more happy; more overjoyed then before. However, I'm not the only one that has changed," she gives a sly smirk. Kyoya laughs.

"Are you saying that I've changed as well?" he asks.

"Of course! The whole Host Club notices that you've changed as well."

"Have I changed for the better or the worse?"

"Why, for the better!" Elizabeth pretends to sound over-exaggerated. Kyoya laughs and kisses her forehead.

"I'm glad that we changed each other, Elizabeth." he stares into her navy eyes. They both slowly lean in and press their lips together for a passionate kiss, slowing the dance down and stopping at the middle of the room.

And the music slowly ceases...

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite and/or leave a review. This is the song that I imagined them dancing to:**

** watch?v=z3MDec9pnX0**


End file.
